Sabaku no Gaara: Las razones por las que te amo (Gaara X Occ)
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Y precisamente por eso, por sobre todas las demás cosas, y motivos, era que le amaba... [Tributo a Gaara]
Aclaraciones: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el fanfic sin embargo es de mi autoria.

 **El Gaara** de mi imaginación sigue teniendo el mismo **corte de cabello** al igual que la imagen que se muestra en la miniatura, Soy feliz pensando que su **peinado** al final del manga **jamas** **existió**.

Por lo demás todo es normal.

Y por ultimo, agradezco que se tomara la molestia de revisar este one shot.

* * *

 **LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE TE AMO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabaku No Gaara era, sin temor a equivocarse, uno de los hombres más atractivos que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Y también, uno de los más misteriosos.

Sus cabellos rojos, como la sangre. Orbes de una suave esmeralda, con un destello de luz tenue sobre ellos. Una piel pálida, de tonalidad similar a la arena que cubría el desierto.

Sin mencionar unos rasgos tan gentiles, y suaves, acompañados de gestos inexpresivos, casi, hasta melancólicos.

Si, Sin duda era atractivo.

Pero -independientemente de su físico-, Gaara -el Kazekage-, también era atractivo en la forma de hablar y de ser:

Su voz, algo áspera, y seria, también reflejaba humildad y serenidad. Podía tornarse sumamente amable, y sabía para aquellos que lo merecían, así como estricta, y apática, cuando la situación lo requería.

Sin embargo, sin importar las condiciones, jamás volvió a retomar aquel tono frió y cruel, carente totalmente de empatía, que alguna vez porto en su infancia y primeros años de adolescencia.

Amaba su voz.

Su forma de ser; su carácter y personalidad, eran de las cosas más cautivantes de si:

Podía parecer una persona carente de emoción, gobernado por la serenidad, pero si se dejaba el suficiente tiempo, mostraba una humanidad, y compresión, que pocos en su puesto e incluso otros Kages, lograban Poseer.  
Se podía llegar a creer que esto era una debilidad, y rasgo de imprudencia e ingenuidad. Sin embargo, para todas aquellas personas que lo amaban de verdad, sabían cuan valiosas e importantes, eran estas características, más aun viniendo del propio Kazekage.

Su dedicación y hospitalidad: Tanto por su pueblo, como por sus aliados y hasta extranjeros.  
Daria la vida por proteger su aldea e incluso por las de los demás, hasta, si debiera, por un único ninja.

Él decía que no era por ser el (su persona), sino por ser un kazekage: un líder, un ejemplo a seguir para las demás masas. El encargado de velar por la paz y tranquilidad, de aquellos bajo su ala.

Claro que esto, al menos en su opinión, era pura modestia, y de la más noble. Lo cual solo lo hacía más admirable aun.

También estaba la forma tan madura, y a veces, hasta severa con la que ejercía su cargo.  
Siempre analizando las opciones, y nunca tomando ninguna que no fuera la más segura.  
Por supuesto, no siempre podía tomar la decisión más suave para su gusto, o la más idealista, pero no había ninguna que no generara una emoción de su parte-aunque fuera en silencio-, a veces con la tranquilidad de saber que su Aldea estaría en paz. Otras sintiéndose sumamente inconforme, y melancólico, por no poder tomar una decisión más noble.

La gama de pensamientos tras cada una de sus decisiones era tan variada, como los colores que existían en el mundo, y cada uno tan fascinante y especial como el anterior.

Pero también estaba el cuidado, y lo más importante, el amor que tenía en cada uno de los aspecto de su vida.  
Sin duda el amor había marcado parte importante de su ser:  
Tanto el dolor, y el odio, así como la soledad, que podía provenir de este. O la alegría, confort, y Esperanza que podía llegar a ofrecer.

Gaara había experimentado todos, y cada uno de esos aspectos del amor, al punto de quedar literalmente, una marca de el en su cuerpo.

Gracias a ello Gaara era capaz de comprender lo que ocasionaba el amor, y hasta -aunque parecía que para el mismo era difícil de creerlo- manifestarlo por sí mismo, y darlo a los demás.

Si, más haya de todo sentimiento de responsabilidad, madurez, y dedicación; La fuerza impulsora de todos sus aspectos, de todas sus acciones y razones, la base de todas sus decisiones:

Era el amor.

Y precisamente por eso, por sobre todas las demás cosas, y motivos, era que le amaba...

Sí. Por **_su_** amor, era que **amaba** a _Sabaku no Gaara_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, te lo agradezco y te felicito XD, Como quizás te diste cuenta no hay una especificación de quien es la persona que ama a Gaara.  
** bien, podría ser cualquiera que desees, lo dejo a su imaginación,  
Puede ser un personaje original,  
solo tenia ganas de hacer un one shot dedicando mi amor por Gaara y dedicándole amor, algo exagerado obviamente.

 **En cualquier caso, agradecería tu comentario y que me escribieras quien piensas tu que puede ser la persona enamorada de Gaara, o quien crees tu que podría ser su alma gemela, ¡Cualquiera se vale! así como en el amor y la guerra...XD.**

 **Por ultimo si te gusto mi escritura (o como mínimo no te causo ceguera) no dudes en pasar por mi perfil para ver si alguna otra de mis historia te interesa, hay de todo un poco, estaría en halago por ello. ¡Matane!**


End file.
